Splat Tim 2
Splat Tim 2 is the second game in the Splat Tim series, developed by Preet Design and published by Nintendo. The game picks up where the last one left off and introduces new mechanics such as Thomas the Tank as Splat Tim and his new friend liberate Octo Valley from Communist rule. Plot The game immediately picks up where the first one left off, with Tim sleeping in his bed at Outer Heaven. All of a sudden, Cap'n Cuttlefish awakens him roughly and informs him that his allies in Octo Valley have lost contact with him and that he needs Tim to investigate. Cuttlefish hands Tim the keys to a sentient tank that calls itself Thomas and gives him back his Pistol. Tim ventures out of Outer Heaven to the lands of Octo Valley, where the Inkocalypse hit hardest. Soon after entering, he finds that the entire place has been overrun by the "Soviet Union", an ancient threat that has just reawakened. Tim and Cuttlefish decide to liberate the Octarians' home from the communists. Along his quest, Tim comes across a young Splat Person who had been living in Octo Valley before the Inkocalypse named Splat Tina. Tim and Tina quickly become the best of friends. Further on in Octo Valley, they come across Otto Octanavio, who's been hiding from the Soviet Union. He explains how they commandeered his war machine and turned it into a massive energy-burst-spewer called the "Korea Kannon" and are planning on using it on "anyone who dares oppose the noble worker". Octavio tells them that they can find the Union's leader at the Magma Ocean. Tim, Tina, and Thomas ride off to the Magma Ocean, but Thomas is shot down by a surface-to-air missile and Tina is thrown out, leaving Tim to face whatever awaits at the Magma Lake by himself. He enters a massive ornate palace and comes face to face with Vladimir Putin, the leader of the Soviet Union. The two fight, but Putin overpowers Tim and prepares to use the Korea Kannon to destroy Outer Heaven. However, Tina and Thomas come to Tim's aid, Tina handing him her Bazooka and Thomas preparing itself to take down the Kannon. The three fly off and destroy the Korea Kannon's energy stabilization system, causing it to overheat and shut down permanently. Putin swears revenge as he escapes while the Kannon melts in the magma below. Back at Outer Heaven, Tina gets adjusted to her new life and Cuttlefish makes her an honorary Squid Scout. In the secret ending, Splat Tim talks to himself and argues about whether or not communism was really the way to go. Gameplay While the core gameplay is the same as the first, new mechanics have been added in. Splat Tim can now sprint limited distances and new weapons have been added in to the game. The biggest change is the addition of vehicle segments taking place with Tim, Tina, or both riding Thomas, a sentient tank. Thomas can jump, move left or right, and shoot ink bursts. Thomas automatically moves forward. Another big change is the addition of Splat Tina, a new playable character. Tina is playable in all the levels after she is located except the final one, and she is playable in every level after beating the game. The missions are still open-ended, save for a few. A new change is that bosses get their own mission as opposed to being at the end of one. Weapons SMGs * Skorpyon * PP2000 * Glock(Multiplayer only) Assault Rifles * AK 47 * M16 * AR-10 (Multiplayer only) Sniper Rifles * SKS carbine * M1R carbine * AWP (Multiplayer only) Shotguns * TOZ 194 * Winchester 1887 * Benelli M4 (Multiplayer only) Heavy weapons * M1 bazooka * M2 flamethrower * RPD(Mounted) * M60 (Multiplayer only) Pistols * Colt M1911 * Nagan M1895 * Desert eagle * Kolobri (Multiplayer only) Multiplayer This is the first game in the series to have multiplayer,it works via split screen,device link or online play Default Classes * Veteran(M16,Colt 1911) * Marruder (AK47, Skorpyon) * Sharpshooter(SKS,M1895) * Hunter(M1R carbine, Winchester 1887) * Soldier (PP-2000,M1895) * Assault Trooper (AR-10, Colt M1911) * Heavy(Toz 194,M1 bazooka) * Pyro(M2 flamethrower,Desert eagle) * Speedster(Glock,Kolibri) * Juggernaut (M60, Kolobri) Modes * Team death match * Free for all * Capture the flag Maps * outer heaven * Pyongyang square * Magma land * Parking lot * Desert ruins * Destroyed farm Skins The skins are Character models from all over the game,players can create their own models and play with it. Reception Splat Tim 2 recieved rave reviews, gaining a 96% on Metacritic and a 95% on GameRankings. The only negative review comes from IGN, again, claiming the game is bad because Splat Tina isn't an anime girl who looks like she's 7 years old, giving the game a 1/10. Nintendo also recieved criticism from IGN for delaying the North American release so long. The head of the company responded by blocking IGN from his Twitter. Trivia *The fight against Vladimir Putin was intended to be a week long, but i was told that this was not recommended. *The ending to this game was supposed to be changed so that Tim would realize that Communism would be way to go. But the U.S. Government would have banned the game due to its "un-constitutional" message. *In the Russian version ,Putin is known by his real name:Igor Kravenholf,this was adapted to the manga. Category:Games Category:Main Series